Creepy Camp: Chapter 4
Winda turned around from her seat. "Aurora?" Winda asked the white-haired ghoul that was on her iCoffin sitting behind Winda. Aurora looked up at Winda. "YOU CAME!" Winda exclaimed as she hugged Aurora, who hugged her back. "Of course I did. You invited me didn't you?" Aurora asked. "Yeah, I did! But I thought you said that you might not come because of your siblings." Winda said as she let go of the hug. "Nah! I convinced my sister, Holly, if she could take my place in taking care of Hunter, Winter, Snowy and Crissy, and if she does, I get to take her to a shopping spree for five weeks. How exciting is that!?" Aurora replied excitedly. Winda just giggled. After two hours, the bus stopped and the driver annouced loudly, "HERE'S CREEPY CAMP!" The students cheered proudly as they stood up and started grabbing their bags and luggages. The bus driver helped carry out the luggages and bags out the bus for the students, who then got out of the bus and was amazed at first sight to see Creepy Camp. There was a wall of wood and an entrance at first with a monster adult at a inside desk. Winda went to the adult. "Excuse me, we have reserved a 'few' cabins in the name of Winda Wendigo." Winda told the adult. "Yes....You guys came from Monster High, right?" the adult asked lazily. Winda nodded and so did the students who stood behind her. The adult looked down at his clipboard and said, "Come in." The iron gates opened widely and the students walked in. "Wow..." Clawdeen said to herself quietly as she looked around her surroundings. There it was; Creepy Camp. As fangtastic as the students heard. It was huge and there were rows of cabins and monsters teenagers and kids running, walking, looking around and whatever fun stuff they could do in Creepy Camp, which is the place that monster kids and teenagers believed was the one and only place they were free in. The students of Monster High was amazed, Winda couldn't believe her eyes! This was it. After the students found out who they were going to share their cabins with, they started to unpack. "Oh well...I guess we're sharing this cabin, Skitella." Maddie said looking at the cabin from outside. "Yuppie! Let's start unpacking!" Skitella announced bubbly before she entered the cabins and threw her luggage and bags on a bed, "This bed is mine!" Maddie got in and placed her stuff on the other bed, she zipped open her luggage and started getting stuff out. "So I'm with...no one." Alice said. Winda was standing beside Alice outside a cabin. "Ida was suppose to be with you. But she missed the bus and I don't know what happened to her, I tried calling her on bus, but it says that her phone was shut down and I tried texting her but she didn't reply to any of my messages." Winda explained to Alice. "That's....alright." Alice said, she was upset, everyone else were getting someone to share their cabins with except her. "Don't be sad, Alice. I'll still try to contact Ida." Winda told Alice. "So...I'm with you?" Jessica Gorgon asked Aurora. They were already in their cabin unpacking, but they haven't said a word to each other until now. "Yes, yes you are." Aurora said as layed down clothes on her bed and observed them all. "What are you doing?" Jesssica asked raising an eyebrow looking at Aurora while holding a pair of blue jeans. "Oh...Nothing. I'm just having some difficultly choosing which dress or t-shit and pants I should wear for the bonfire tonight." Aurora answered, "Could you help me?" Jesssica sighed and walked over to Aurora's bed and stood beside her. She scanned the clothes carefully and closed her eyes. "The ice blue tank-top and blue jeaned shorts." she said. "Yay! Thanks." Aurora thanked Jesssica before she put away the two dresses. It's night and the students are getting ready for the bonfire. Winda was brushing her light orange hair in her cabin while Adriana Reaper started putting on make-up. Alice just finished changing into her clothes she would be wearing tonight, Maddie was tying her hair into a high ponytail and Skitella was putting on her earrings. The boys were trying their best to tidy themsleves up for the ghouls. Clawd was brushing his teeth while Deuce put on his shoes. Heath was just looking at his self in the mirror, fixing his clothings and hair while Jackson put on his glasses after cleaning them. Traront was fixing his hair while Jasper put on some men perfume. Everyone was at the bonfire. Alice was there, but was upset, still hung up on the fact that she was alone in a cabin. "Here are the marshmellows!" Winda annouced as she started passing around giving everyone two or one marshmellows. "Okay! So...who's up for scary stories?!" Winda asked. "I have one!" Clawd said, "It will blow your minds!" Winda gave Clawd a look raising an eyebrow as if she didn't really care if the story was really scary and said, "Go on..." Clawd leaned in and started, "Once a upon a time---" "Is this a fairytale or what!?" Winda snapped which made most of the students jump a bit. "You didn't hear the story yet!" Clawd said. Just then, a twig snapped which made the students get the goosebumps. "Did you hear that?" Skitella said in a tiny voice. Everyone nodded but then they heard footsteps. "Eeeh!" Draculaura screamed in a tiny voice and held onto Clawd's muscular arm. Then they saw a figure of a person out of the forest which they stared at long enough but then the figure came into the light and was.....Ida! "Ida!" Winda said happily, she ran to Ida and gave her a hug, "You made it!" Ida smiled softly, "I did. Sorry if I scared you guys. And I'm sorry that I'm late. My phone ran out of battery on the way so I could call and text any of you." Winda let go of the hug and let Ida sit down beside Alice, who gave her a small hug. "Okay...What are you guys doing?" Ida asked. "I'm going to tell a scary story!" Clawd said. "Go on, then." Ida said. "Okay..." Clawd started, "Once upon a time...There lived an old normie farmer." Winda faceplamed herself, but Clawd continued, "He used to go out at night, with a pitch-fork and torch, to hunt for....MONSTERS!" No body jumped except Heath, Frankie and Draculaura. "And one night....He went out...And recuited a group of normies and went to hunt down monsters...but then they got lost. And that old man, had mental problems, if he was lost he would go crazy...And so he did. He lost his mind, mudered everyone he recuited with an axe and got rid of everything and everyone that was in his way....The end..." "That wasn't scary." Ida said casually. "I agree." Winda said, "You stole that idea from Scarefield." Clawd looked kind of emberrassed, "No I didn't." he said suspiciously. "Yeah, yeah. You didn't scare anyone." Winda said, knowningly before she scanned everyone around her but her eyes stoped on Draculaura who was shivering in fear. "Come on, Ula D. Don't tell me that that story ACTUALLY scared you." Clawdeen said. "Hey, it's not only Draculaura who jumped out of her socks. Jackson jumped out of his glasses." Clawd told everyone sarcasticly, staring at Jackson at the corner of his eye, about to laugh. Jackson was shivering, too. Winda gave Jackson the "are-you-serious" look and he gave her the "yes- I am- serious" look. "Okay!" Winda boomed which made most of the students jump, "Back to our cabins, our fun starts tomorrow morning and I would like to see everyone awake at the crack of dawn." "So I have to wake up EARLY!?" Cleo asked in her diva tone. "Yes, you have to." Winda said glaring at Cleo, just to scare her off. "Okay, okay! I'll wake up early, just stop with the glare!" Cleo gave up. "Good fright, everyone! Sleep tight...." Winda said as she entered her cabin and closed the door. Category:Creepy Camp